Yūichi Jin 5
Short Summary The fight with HQ's Top Team ended with Jin and Arashiyama Unit's victory. Later, Jin offers Fūjin to Commander Kido in order to ensure Yūma's enlistment into Border. Long Summary In his fight with Kazama and Tachikawa, Jin manages to defeat them by damaging their Trion supply. Kneeling on the ground, Kazama praise Jin on how the latter was prepared from the beginning. Jin replies by calling himself a hawk who hides his claws. Tachikawa vows to take the Black Tigger from Jin on the next enrollment day, since he now understand Fūjin's abilities. Jin says that won't be possible and deals a final blow, forcing Tachikawa and Kazama to bail out. Elsewhere, Miwa is informed that their mission has failed and the other snipers are withdrawing. Izumi is annoyed that they were beaten by the fifth ranked team, which in turn annoys Kitora. Miwa warns Arashiyama that they will regret helping a Neighbor one day, stating that Jin doesn't understand what it is like for those who lose loved ones because of the Neighbors. Arashiyama corrects him, saying that Jin's mother was killed in a Neighbor attack and his mentor also died five years ago. At HQ, Kinuta demands to know why Shinoda would betray Border. Shinoda says that he doesn't support stealing the Black Trigger, especially since it belongs to Yūgo's son. Shinoda then declares that if they still intend to send someone to Tamakoma again, the Kido faction will have to fight him personally. Karasawa considers that since Shinoda actually taught Tachikawa how to fight and is the strongest person with a normal Trigger in Border, they should try to reconcile rather than continue fighting. However, Kido responds by saying the next assassin they send will be Amō. This shocks and is cautioned against by everyone. Kido says that they have no choice if Shinoda decides to join Jin. Just at that moment, Jin happily enters the room and interrupts their meeting. Kido asks if Jin came to declare war, but Jin says he came to negotiate. Karasawa states that since he just beat their top teams and joined with Shinoda, it is a perfect time for him to negotiate. Jin says he only wants Yūma's enrollment to be accepted by HQ and in return, he offers Fūjin to them. Kido says that since Jin fought against Tachikawa and the others, he can simply take Fūjin from Jin. Jin replies that if Kido does so, he has to confiscates Tachikawa and the others' Trigger as well. When asked by Jin on what will he do, Kido just stares at him without a word. Afterwards, Jin meets with Tachikawa and Kazama, who are waiting in the hallway, and offers them some Bonchiage. Characters in order of appearance *Yūichi Jin *Kei Tachikawa *Sōya Kazama *Jun Arashiyama *Ai Kitora *Shūji Miwa *Kōhei Izumi *Ken Satori *Mitsuru Tokieda *Haruka Ayatsuji *Masamune Kido *Masafumi Shinoda *Motokichi Kinuta *Katsumi Karasawa *Eizō Netsuki *Tsukihiko Amō (mentioned) Navigation Category:Black Trigger Capture Arc Category:Chapters Category:Volume 4